


Don’t go to Scotland, you’ll get hurt

by GalaxyPixel



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Concussions, Happy Ending, Hurt on the Job, Hurt/Comfort, Loch Ness Monster, M/M, little emotional angst, medic kelly, nick gets hurt, scared kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Nick and Kelly were in Scotland with Emma and her team, trying to find the Monster of Loch Ness. But they can't go to Scotland without getting hurt, Nick isn't paying attention to where he's walking.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Nick O'Flaherty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don’t go to Scotland, you’ll get hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/gifts).



> This is written as birthday fic for my friend Michele, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I know its like 4 days late, but shhhhh. please accept it. i hope you like it.  
> All the thanks and love to [Angel](/users/PinkGold/), who inspired me and who helped me beta read this.

Kelly followed Nick higher up the mountain. They had been walking since the sun had come up, which had been a few hours ago, and he was already done with it. He hadn’t slept well last night and he and Nick had split up from the others to cover more ground. This whole idea was a bad plan from the start, but Nick was the team leader, so Kelly just followed him around. 

“Nick, please tell me. Why are we in Scotland, again? And why are we climbing this dumb mountain? I thought we were trying to find some sea animal.” 

Nick turned around and looked down on Kelly. He stood a little higher on the mountain, they had turned off from the normal walking path and decided to take a more ‘adventurous’ route. “One. This time it’s for work, Emma really wanted to do this one okay. And it’s not the same part of Scotland, we’re on the mainland now.”

“It’s all the same to me, weird accents and lot’s of sheep and kilts,” Kelly mumbled.

“And second, it’s not a sea monster. It’s Nessie, the cryptid from Scotland! He’s famous, everyone has heard about the Loch Ness Monster. And he is last seen in the lake, not the sea. So, not a sea monster.”

Kelly looked up at Nick sighing while debating if he would sit down or not. Nick would want them to keep walking and not just sit around. Their last break wasn’t that far away that they already needed another. “Okay. But if he’s supposed to be in a lake, why are we climbing the mountain. And why did we split up? Splitting up is never a good idea, you know this.”

“I already explained it this morning Kels!”  
“Tell me again, I forgot.”

“You’re lucky I like you.” Nick stepped a little lower to give Kelly all his attention. “Okay, so he has been seen in the lake. But the lake is massive. So, Emma and I thought it would be smart to get higher ground. This way we can see more. And we split up so we can cover both sides of the lake at the same time. We have satellite phones to keep in contact, remember? Now, stop stalling and keep walking. You can’t be that tired yet, you’ve walked for longer than this.”

Kelly sighed and held onto the straps of his backpack, following Nick further up the mountain. They were very far off the normal path because there were a lot of loose rocks and Kelly had to keep staring at the ground to make sure he wouldn’t trip. Staring at the ground made him snap up his head when he heard Nick yell. 

“Nick?!”

He looked further up ahead, no Nick to see. He picked up his pace and slowed down when he saw torn bushes and branches. He peeked through them and realised Nick had slipped and fallen through them. “Nick?!”

He heard a small groan from beneath him, which meant his first thought was correct. He needed to get down there without getting hurt himself. He walked back the way he came and then turned right, where he knew Nick was lying on the ground. He made his way through the bushes and ran to Nick. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. His backpack had broken his fall, but his foot and head had landed on stone. An entire mountainside full of bushes and sheep, and Nick falls on the stones! Of course, their bad luck comes into play in Scotland.

He grabbed his medkit from his bag and sat next to Nick. “Nick, hey, hey, I need you to open your eyes for me. I heard you groan, I know you’re here with me.”

He checked Nick's legs and arms, deciding that those were just covered in some scrapes and bruises. His eyes were still closed, his breathing became slower. Kelly grabbed gauze and tried to take care of the head wound without moving his neck at all. Which wasn’t really possible, not unless Nick was awake and he could determine how bad it was.

“Nick, come on. Open your eyes! Come on, damn it, open your eyes! Nick, please!”

Kelly checked the head wound again and saw it wasn’t gushing blood, which was good. Although the best way to know what was going on, was if Nick would open his eyes. He groaned just before Kelly arrived! What had happened in that short time?! He caressed Nick’s face softly, wanting him to wake up.

“Nick, come on. I need you to wake up.” He looked down at Nick’s chest and didn’t see it moving anymore. Shit. He put his hand under Nick's nose, not feeling any breath. He checked for a pulse next, also nothing. Double shit. He started compressions and mouth to mouth, praying Nick would wake up. They still needed to get married! “You can’t die on me now Nick, not now. Not yet. You’d stay with me until the end. That’s not now. We were gonna get to a hundred years, surpass Ty and Zane. Come on man, breathe! Don’t you dare start dying on me now!”

He checked again and was glad to find a pulse. Putting his head on Nick's chest, he also realised he was breathing again. He sighed and let out a humourless chuckle. “Damn you, Nick.” Seeing Nick still wasn’t opening his eyes, he decided to search in their bags for the satellite phone. He’d call 911 for a helicopter rescue and after that call the rest of their team to let them know Nick was in the hospital. 

Holding onto Nick’s hand, he made the calls. The phone actually worked and he had service up the mountain! Kelly smiled, something finally went right. He told Emma to meet them in Inverness, the town nearby with a hospital with a helipad. He wasn’t sure what the hospital name was, they could figure it out on their own. It was only half an hour drive with the car, Kelly was told by the woman on the phone talking to him earlier. He almost begged they took him up in the helicopter too, when they finally arrived. One look from the medic who strapped Nick in a basket and he seemed to agree. “You’re family?”

“His fiancee,” Kelly sniffed. If he played up the very concerned and worried fiancee they might let him come too. And it worked, so he wasn’t complaining!

Nick groaned. Kelly’s eyes shot open and he grabbed Nick’s hand. “Babe? You awake? You okay? You know who I am?”

“Shut up Kels, my head hurts. Of course, I’m awake, I wish I was asleep then it wouldn’t hurt.”

Kelly chuckled, his boyfriend was back to normal again. “Okay good. Uhm, the team is resting in a hotel nearby, you’ve been out of it for two days. We decided to cut the trip short, go back another time to Scotland. We always seem to get hurt in Scotland. Anyways, the nurses here think we’re engaged because I wasn’t sure if the helicopter would take me if I said we were just boyfriends. Fiancee sounds more important. And married would be a lie which they would have found out real quick, so fiancee it was. Also, I tried to rescue everything from your bag, but you fell on it so you broke some stuff. Nothing sentimental, though. And-”

“Kelly I love you, but please stop talking. It hurts my ears. Give me a break.”

Kelly closed his mouth and looked at Nick. “I’m just glad you’re awake. I was worried.”

“Of course. I understand. Come here, I only have a concussion, you can still hug me in the bed.”

Kelly smiled and climbed next to Nick, careful of the IV line and the other lines connected to Nick. He put his head on Nick’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Nick started stroking his hair as if Kelly was the one hurt. “I almost lost you there,” Kelly whispered. “I had to perform CPR on you. And there was nobody else around. No Ty, no Owen or Eli. No Digger. Just us. Please don’t do this to me again.”

Nick tilted Kelly’s chin so he looked up at Nick. “Next time, I won’t split us up, okay? Then Emma or Marley can call for help while you’re taking care of me. And I’ll always fight to come back to you, always.”

“Good,” Kelly snuggled closer and closed his eyes, he’d been awake the entire time and was getting tired. “Because I texted the group and they’re demanding to see us as soon as we get home. If we’re not home in a couple of days they’re coming here. And I know Ty is going to facetime you when he’s awake.”

“You’re going to sleep to let me deal with them on my own? Even through the phone, Ty can be a lot,” Nick complained.

“You got hurt,” Kelly pouted. He decided that was enough said about it and fell asleep.

A week later they were back home. At least, Kelly was home. He’d taken Nick back to his house in Colorado. Partly because they had great memories of the place when he was the one hurt and they just got together. But also because it was a better place for Nick to recover than a boat. No matter how big and fancy the boat was, Kelly didn’t want Nick recovering there. And since Nick was half asleep when Kelly bought the tickets and drove them there, he had no say in the matter.

Ty had also texted Kelly to bring Nick to Colorado because that house is better suited for a ‘welcome home’ party from the boys than Nick his boat. So, Colorado, it was. Kelly had combined forces with Zane to keep the team away for the first couple of days Nick was back home. He might have had it worse before, but he was older now. Concussions are never a fun thing, no matter if you’ve had them before. But the first couple of days were over, and the boys would come this afternoon and stay for the next few days. Kelly was looking forward to it, just spending time with the boys, no drama, no danger. Just Nick recovering from a concussion and celebrating with the rest how Kelly and Nick made it out of Scotland alive.

They wouldn’t arrive until the afternoon, so for now, Kelly snuggled closer to Nick and sighed happy. They were both safe, back home. All that was left to do now was marry Nick for real. But that could wait until he’d asked Ty for help with the ring. And for his blessing. Because even though Nick might belong to himself, Ty was still their team leader and Nick’s best friend. So if he wanted to do it officially, he’d ask Ty for a blessing and for help with the ring. 

“You’re thinking too hard Kels. Let it go. Let’s enjoy this peaceful day, hm?” Nick kissed the crown of his head and Kelly smiled. “I love you, Kelly, now let’s go back to sleep.”

“I love you too, Nick,” and I’ll show it later this week when I propose, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a medical proffesional please dont accept whats written here for the truth
> 
> (also i had to ask my Scottish friend about hospitals in SCotland, hope she wont find this fic bc she'll probably yell how there arent real mountains next to the lake or smth)


End file.
